Maps describing multilayer infrastructure of urban cities tend to use multiple separate static maps, one map for each level of the infrastructure. For example, maps of subway stations include one individual map for each floor of the station. Users of the subway station must visualize how the separate maps fit together, the registration among them, in order to navigate the station among its multiple levels or floors.
Computer monitors or other electronic display devices can show multilayer infrastructure with additional information. For example, they can show a 3D representation and allow a user to interact with the display in order to manipulate the displayed image such as rotating the displayed image, or expanding or contracting the displayed image. However, these methods for showing multilevel infrastructure are more expensive and less portable than static maps.
A need exists to better represent multilayer infrastructure, or other multilayer information, in a static map.